hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Cody
Cody is a contestant in Total Drama: The Next Generation In Total Drama Island, he was placed onto the Super Seals team which was later renamed to the Screaming Seagulls. In Total Drama Action, Cody was placed on the Screaming Super Heroes. His friends are Cameron, Brick, Tyler, Harold, and Owen while his enemies are Evil Cody, and Trent. He won Total Drama Island and he is currently on a relationship with Dawn. He made it to the finale episode in season 2 as well.He will be returning for season 3. In TDWT cody starts to like gwen, but it's revealed that cody is playing gwen and finds ger annoying. In seasons 1 and 2 he was more serious but in season 3 he was more of a comic relief such as him getting reduced to a wheelchair in african avatars and getting prickled my cactuses in aribac arsons. Cody is happy that Dawn won TDWT .He isn't competing in season 4. He made a cameo in season 4 with Cody 2, and had an important role in the second aftermath. In the episodes Drown or No Drown: Cody is quiet for first half of the episode but when he jumps off the cliff, he lands in the middle of the sharks. The sharks fling him to shore with their tails. When they race Cody passes out when he reaches the finish line. When Gwen is eliminated Cody is distraught. iPhone 5 Search: Cody is first seen at the start of episode saying how awesome the McLean Spa Resort is. During the challenge he first came up with the idea to search the cliff. Boney Island's Hair: During the challenge Cody gets hair and teams up with Cameron to go through the cave. He doesn't do much in this episode but he and Cameron are getting chased by giant mutated hamsters for the majority of the episode. He is very angry at Trent for being a traitor. Treasure Diving: During the challenge Cody gets chased by sharks and has to hide in an underwater cave. He eventually finds the treasure and wins the challenge for his team. When he opens the chest it is filled with iPads and candy. He immediately starts hoarding the candy but lets everyone help themselves to the iPads. He was angry when Trent switched teams. Trent's Despair: He and Cameron were cheering on Tyler for the majority of the episode. He was also taunting Trent for the rest of the episode. The Amazing Canoe Race: Cody reveals in this episode that if the seals lose he and Cameron are voting out Tyler for losing the last challenge. He Navigates the dark maze with Cameron and brick. He was in the bottom 2 with Tyler and is relieved when Tyler gets voted off. Sexy Runway: Cody is silent this episode. Saving Private Paintball: In the start of the episode Cody states about his disliking of being in the bottom 2 in "The Amazing Canoe Race", and reveals he has made an alliance with B, Sam, mike, and Harold. He is taken out early in the paintball challenge. He also reveals his disliking of Ezekiel and he and his alliance vote him out this episode. Standing Your Stand: Cody is silent this episode. Funny Talent: Cody doesn't do much this episode. He laughs at Trent after he gets a zero. He is angry when Trent shows his immunity idol avoiding elimination. Fear facing: After Harold convinces the team to vote for Noah, he does as well. He is happy when Tyler returns and welcomes him back. Eat and Exercise: At the start of the challenge Cody is astounded by Mike's special Svetlana skills.He is very concerned when Tyler started to act crazy. He gets out early in the challenge. He teams up with Cameron, mike and Harold to vote off Owen for losing the challenge. Love Cave: Cody is silent this episode (I make my own character plots) Running Champions: Cody is silent this episode (I make my own plots) Dodgeball Rave: At the start of the episode, Cody is shown to be distraught by Tyler's elimination. During the challenge Cody is amazed by Mike's dodging skills as Svetlena. He is freaked out by sierra when she jumps into his arms. He joins Cameron to vote out DJ and Geoff. Dodgeball Reloaded: Cody remarks that having the same challenge again would be boring. He gets out early in the dodgeball challenge. He and Cameron vote off Sam this episode. Food Fight: Cody agrees with mike when he says the same challenge over and over again is boring. He is concerned when Harold has a allergic reaction to the food. He is taken out early in the challenge. Cliff Jumping: Cody is silent this episode. Panda express: Cody is silent this episode. Scary Scaring: Cody is silent this episode. Capture the Flag: Cody cheers when the seagulls win the challenge. Eating Extravaganza: Cody gets out early in the challenge. He is shocked when Trent is not eliminated, expressing his anger in the confessional. Ezekiel's Revenge: When Cameron comes up with the idea to change mike into Vito to catch Ezekiel, Cody uses a rock to cut mike's shirt off. This plan fails and Ezekiel escapes. He is shocked when Harold gets voted off and is overjoyed when Trent is voted off. The Amazing Merging Race: He is one of the last to get to Boney Island. He expresses his fear of the mutated hamsters. After Cameron convinces them, he and mike vote off Duncan. TDR Football: He does badly in the challenge. He,along with the others vote off Owen. Obstacle Madness: He does badly in the obstacle course. He, Cameron, and mike settle to vote off heather, however Zoey overhears the conversation and tells heather leading to Cameron's elimination. Cody was sad when Cameron got flushed. Trivia Mania: Cody gets the 2nd most amount of questions right. He votes out mike with everyone else because he is a big threat. Guess That Couple: Cody's devious plan comes into action and heather is eliminated. Mr. Coconuts Moneybag: Cody gets chased by the giant mutated hamsters and gets a coconut. When Chris opens his it has money in so he is happy but he discovers its monopoly money much to his disliking. Battleship Warfare: Cody shoots down Evil Cody's battleship and wins immunity.He is overjoyed when he gets a spot in the finale. Dawn and the Bear: Cody sleeps in a lounge chair for the duration of the episode. He comforts Beth when she cries. The Good The Bad and The Cody: At the start of the episode Cody is ecstatic about being in the finale. Cody is angry in the confessional about owing Harold 10 bucks because Harold said Evil Cody was from another dimension. Cody is glad when Heather, Harold, Cameron, and mike arrive to root for him. He agrees with Cameron when he tells Duncan to shut up. He jumps off the cliff and is scared when Chris mentions sharks. A shark then swallows Cody. Cody starts thrashing around and the shark spits him out to shore, but he lands on a rock. Cody trips and tumbles through the obstacle course. Cody is scared of the mutated hamsters. The mutant hamster bucks Cody off right into the catapult and he lands on the dock. He takes Chris' jet-pack and starts flying to the finish line. It short circuits and explodes a couple feet away. The force of the explosion blows Cody into the finish line. He is overjoyed when he wins. He high-fives Cameron. Season 2 Lights camera action!- Cody introduces himself. He wants to make it far this season even though he won last time. Super Hero Madness- Cody says he wants to win again but he knows he won't. Alien Inventions- cody is silent this episode the sea of life- cody is silent this episode monster mania- cody is silent this episode whats up? surfs up!- cody is silent this episode. zoologial's revenge- They start dating. the future is within us- cody is silent this episode. host of horror- cody is silent this episode saving private chris- cody is silent this episode lover boys- cody is silent this episode. robot rock- cody gets annoyed by mike's constant ramblings as chester. He is very angry when mike as the manevalent one messes with cody's vote making him vote dawn out. It is reaveled that mike as the manevalent one stole cody's million dollars and gave them to dawn in zooligals revenge. When he turns back into regular mike cody is angry to find his million dollars in mike's hands. Grand duncan auto- Cody is shown to be very cross with mike for tampering with his vote and voting dawn out. Cody. Cody rips mike's shirt off in anger and when mike turns into vito and robs the bank cody is confused saying that he didn't think mike had such a criminal insticint. When vito turns the other way, cody is angry at mike because thye almost cost his team the challenge. Trivia *Cody is the only character as of yet, besides Cameron, to be the primary cause of someone who is listed as his friends elimination. In this case Tyler. *Cody has caused the most eliminations so far with eliminating Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Geoff, DJ, Sam, Mike and Heather. *Cody, along with Cameron are the only ones to happy about the returning of someone they eliminated, in this case Tyler. More so Cody is shown to be very upset about Tyler's elimination in the confessional in "Dodgeball Rave" even though he voted him out in "The Amazing Canoe Race". This suggests even though Cody voted him out, they have a strong friendship. *He made it to the merge in TDI. *He is a finalist in TDI. *He is the winner of Season 1! *He is going to be in Season 2. *Cody has made the finale episode every season he played in so far. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists